Solitude
by percyjckson
Summary: Lily just wants to read her book. James just wants to talk to her. A conversation between Lily and James in their sixth year. L/J one shot.


**A/N**: Hi! Another L/J one shot. It's not my best but I am posting it to know what you guys think. Sorry for any mistakes. Have a great day! :-)

* * *

Solitude. Yes, that's what Lily wanted. To be alone for a few hours. After all, she had a tiring day. She had to stop two boys from fighting each other, finished her Transfiguration homework (the one subject she is worse at), gave Sirius a detention for pushing Marlene into the lake and had to patrol with Louis (who tried to ask her out on a date which she turned him down).

She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, with a book in her right hand. All she wants to do tonight is curl up on the couch and read her book.

Well, until she heard the Fat Lady's portrait opened.

Hoping it wasn't her friends asking her to tutor them or another boy trying to flirt with her or worse, the black-haired Quidditch chaser who will do anything to get out with her which she will say no every single time.

She could hear footsteps reaching her and she looked up to see who it was.

Of course, she gritted her teeth, it's _James bloody Potter. _He was wearing his signature smile that could swoon all the ladies (except her, of course) and his hair was messy like he has just stepped off a broom. Well, maybe he did because he was still wearing his Quidditch uniform.

James sat beside Lily, who rolled her eyes. Why is it this time James had to come and ruin her solitude? She needed some break from her life, for God's sake.

''Hey, Evans,''

Lily didn't answer, hoping if she didn't answer, he will go away. She was wrong, of course, he was James Potter and he won't give up on his chance to talk to Lily.

''So what are you reading?''

''Did you finish your Transfiguration homework?''

''Are you deaf, woman?''

''Talk to me, I'm bored!''

Lily have had enough. She put her book down and gave him a look. If looks could kill, he will be dead by then.

''Don't you see that I'm busy, Potter?''

''You are just reading a book,''

''I am busy reading a book, now go away,''

''Now, now, don't be hasty. You should talk to me, that's much more fun than reading a book,''

''I will rather be push into the Lake than talking to you,'' James tried to look hurt.

''You broke my heart,'' Lily rolled her eyes.

''You know, it's not good to roll your eyes so often,''

''Well if you don't irritate me as much, I wouldn't have to roll my eyes,''

''Oh so you're blaming it on me?''

''Uh huh,'' she said, looking at him. Lily didn't want to admit it, but he was sort of good-looking. He put his hand through his hair (that annoys her, I mean, his hair is already messy so why did he have to make it more messy?). His eyes were hazel, it was brown with a mix of green and gold. And to be honest, she likes the color on him.

''Enjoying the view, are you?'' James smirked. She wanted to say no but instead she could feel her cheeks getting redder.

''Shouldn't you be having your beauty sleep?'' Lily asked, trying to change the subject.

''I was about to ask you the same thing,''

''Well, I am here, trying to get some alone time but someone is wasting my time,''

''And I wonder who that may be,'' James said, smiling.

''Well his name starts with James and ends with 'You're a git now leave me alone,''

''I never met 'James You're a git now leave me alone', I'm sure he's a fine guy,'' he said, winking.

''Nah, I'm pretty sure he's gay, he seems to like that Sirius guy,''

''I am _not gay_!'' His eyes were wide open, the size of a golf ball and Lily couldn't help but laugh. James gave her a look but Lily kept on laughing.

''You're evil,''

''You're an idiot,''

''Not a nice thing to say for a beautiful lady,''

She blushed and she cursed herself for doing that.

James smiled, he couldn't believe himself that he had just made Lily blushed - _twice. _That's got to be some sort of accomplishment, he thought to himself.

''Oh bugger off,'' she said, but he could see her trying to hide her smile.

''I just complimented you and you told me to bugger off? Now, Lilyflower, you should be thankful,''

''Stop calling me Lilyflower!''

''But my dear, it's such a nice name,''

''No it's not and don't call me 'dear',''

''So what am I suppose to call you?''

''Evans, like you always do,''

''But that's boring!''

''How about you leave me alone and do what you do with your friends every night? That's not boring, isn't it?''

''But I rather spend my night talking to you,''

''And I rather spend my night reading and not hexing you,''

''You know, for once, you should be grateful,''

''For what exactly?'' she said, raising her eyebrows.

''For spending time with me, I am fun to hang out,'' he smirked.

''Oh please, your definition of fun means annoys Lily until she gives you tentacles,''

''Which I must remind you that blue tentacles does not match with my eyes,'' Lily rolled her eyes.

All she wanted is some quiet and it seems like tonight she's gonna have another headache for talking to James. She wish he will just disappear right there, right now.

''You're gonna fall for me, you know,''

''Excuse me?''

''You're gonna fall in love with me,''

''Why will I do such things?''

''Because I have a plan, Sirius helped me with it,''

''That plan is not gonna work,''

''How do you know if it won't work?''

''Because everything you do to impress me never work,''

''This plan will,''

''May I know what the plan is so I could prepare myself?''

''Nope,'' he said, with a smug look on his face.

''Fine but I will never, ever, ever fall in love with you, mark my words, Potter,''

''Ah, you just wait and see, Evans,''

''I don't get you,'' she said.

''Get what?'' he asked, clearly confused.

''You have been asking me out for these past years and I have said no every single time yet you believe that one day I will marry you or something,''

''I just know,''

''That I am gonna fall for you?''

''Yup,''

''But-''

''It's shown in the stars, but you, my dear just couldn't see it,''

''You're hopeless, you know that?''

''I know,''

''Well I am going, since you won't let me read my book, I rather be sleeping,''

James looked hurt, he wanted her to stay and talk to him all night but that's surely never gonna happen. (well maybe after she realised she love him which she will, some day)

''Goodnight, Lily,''

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. He had just called her 'Lily' instead of 'Evans' and she smiled.

''Goodnight, _James_,''

And that night, Lily realised that she managed to have a proper conversation with James without hexing him. Her mind kept repeating the words James had said about the plan to make her fall in love with him but she shook it off.

How could she fall for a cocky, arrogant boy like him?

She will never, ever, ever fall for him, she promised herself.

(but she did fall for him, because it was shown in the stars, after all)


End file.
